


Kell Lectures Alucard Because It's His Fave Thing To Do

by mvsic_bxxks_stvdy



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: M/M, Rhy is mentioned but he's not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvsic_bxxks_stvdy/pseuds/mvsic_bxxks_stvdy
Summary: Kell gives Alucard a talking to, prior to Rhy and Alucard's wedding.





	Kell Lectures Alucard Because It's His Fave Thing To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from thegoliathbeetle on my tumblr! The prompt was: 
> 
> [hi :) i don't know if you're still up for adsom fic requests, but if you are, how about, kell and lila return from their travels for rhylucard's wedding and maybe kell gives alucard a firm talking-to ("dont u dare hurt my brother"), as i'm sure he would have in canon hahhaa. if you dont want to tho, I completely understand! have a good day <3]

“Kell, if you’ve brought me here to kill me, I should warn you that I am armed.” **  
**

Alucard turned lazily around, watching as the young antari prince closed the door behind them and bolted it. They were in Kell’s bedroom - a place Alucard had never been, for all his time in Rhy’s. The room was indisputably Kell in every aspect, largely because it was boring and gloomy and smelled slightly foreign, carrying the scent of Kell’s exotic destinations in the faint tang of coal smoke and blood. Lila said that Kell smelled like flowers, that all of this world smelled of flowers, but Alucard had decided he must be used to it because that odor did not stand out to him nearly as much as these.

“I don’t plan on killing you.” Kell said. He turned to face Alucard, his brow furrowed and his expression dark. Alucard rested his elbow on the top of a tall armchair and looked right back at Kell. The two of them remained that way for a long moment, sizing each other up. Finally, Kell said, “You’re marrying my brother.”

“Ah, so you’ve brought me here to congratulate me and  _then_  kill me?” Alucard asked cheerily, enjoying the way Kell’s jaw clenched as he was taunted. “Well, get on with it.”

“Be serious.” Kell snapped.

“I would prefer not to.” Alucard replied.

Kell strode towards him, motions stiff in a clear attempt to hide his anger. It was impossible not to sense it, everything about Kell radiated his displeasure with the imminent union.

Kell’s hand shot out and snatched the front of Alucard’s shirt, tugging him up. His voice was low. “Be serious.”

“This is one of my  _favorite_  shirts.” Alucard informed him, otherwise not reacting to the overdramatic threat. “Fine. I will be serious. Let me go.”

Kell released him. Alucard smoothed fresh wrinkles from his outfit, eyeing the Antari. “Your brother did agree to marrying me, you know. I’m not forcing him against his will. In fact, he seems rather eager about it.”

“Rhy’s eager about everything.” Kell said dismissively. He strode to the window, his pale hands resting on the sill as he glanced back at Alucard. “You’ve hurt him in the past, and I have made it clear what will happen if you ever hurt him again.”

“Yes, you’ve made yourself quite clear.” Alucard rounded the chair and sank down into it, though Kell’s mouth twitched angily as he did so. “Kell, I have no desire to hurt Rhy. I want nothing more in my life to make him happy, every day of the rest of his life.”

“Mm.” Kell glanced down.

“And lick fondue off of him.” Alucard added as an afterthought.

Kell paled ever more than usual. “Emery-”

Alucard looked away, towards the flickering fire in the hearth. He struggled briefly with his pride, which balked at the idea of presenting any genuine emotions in front of his nemesis. Eventually he won out, and managed to summon the words to express what he felt, in every fibre of his being. “Rhy is my heart and soul, Kell. He’s the thing that wakes me in the morning and lets me sleep at night. I have lost my family and my home, but when I look upon my King’s face, I can find peace with those loses, as I know that a better future awaits us.”

Kell’s shoes made soft sounds on the palace floorboards, as he came around to the front of the chair as well. He looked down on Alucard for a moment, then slowly sunk into an adjacent seat.

“So you will never hurt him again? I have your word?” He asked.

Alucard sighed, tipping his head back. A soft smile crossed his lips. “…you have my word. And Rhy has my heart.”


End file.
